This invention relates to a noise proof capacitor unit for a vehicular generator.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a manner in which a conventional noise proof capacitor unit is mounted to a rectifier of a vehicular generator. In the figure, the noise proof capacitor 1, together with an insulator 2, is fitted between a heat sink positive side 3 and a heat sink negative side 4 of the rectifier, and the mounting portion 5 of the capacitor 1 is brought in contact with the heat sink negative side 4. Also, the capacitor 1 has a terminal 6 solder-connected to a terminal plate 8 integrally molded within an insulating plate 7 to be brought into contact with the heat sink positive side 3. Also, since an outer cylindrical portion 10 of the capacitor 1 is connected to the mounting portion 5 and has a different polarity than that of the terminal 6, an insulating paper 9 is inserted. Thus, both of the terminals of the capacitor 1 are respectively connected to the heat sink positive side 3 and the heat sink negative side 4.
Since the conventional noise proof capacitor unit is arranged as above described and the mounting portion 5 and the outer cylindrical portion 10 which are one of the terminals are exposed and not insulated, the resistance to the environment is poor. Also, the insulating paper 9 is required in order for the insulation between the terminal 6 which is the other terminal and the outer cylindrical portion 10, and the terminal 6 and the terminal plate 8 must be soldered upon the assembly of the rectifier, resulting in a complex structure leading to a troublesome manufacture. Further, since the insulator 2 and the mounting portion 5 must be fitted together and placed between the heat sink positive side 3 and the heat sink negative side 4 during the assembly of the rectifier, the assembling efficiency is disadvantageously poor.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a noise-proof capacitor unit for a vehicular generator free from the above-discussed problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a noise-proof capacitor unit for a vehicular generator which has a superior resistance to environmental conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a noise-proof capacitor unit for a vehicular generator which is simple in structure and easy to manufacture.
With the above objects in view, the noise proof capacitor unit for a vehicular generator of the present invention is characterized in that a capacitor element is held within an insulation integrally molded with an insulator disposed between a heat sink positive side and a heat sink negative side, and terminals of the capacitor element are connected to terminal plates mounted on surfaces of the insulator for connection to the positive side and the negative side.
The capacitor element according to the present invention is held within the insulation and its resistance to the environment is improved. Also, both of the terminals of the capacitor element are connected to the respective terminal plates on the mounting surfaces of the insulator, so that the soldering operation is unneccessary during the assembly of the rectifier. Further, the conventional insulating paper 9 becomes unneccessary.